De père en fille
by LaSilvana
Summary: Elle était tout pour lui, et pendant longtemps, il avait été le centre de son univers à elle. Mais ensuite il y avait eu Poudlard, puis ses amis, puis la guerre. Les Lovegood, père et fille. OS.


Disclaimer : la famille Lovegood (ainsi que tout le reste de la saga HP paraît-il) appartient à JK Rowling.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Il avait toujours été considéré comme un original, voir un fou. L'originalité n'était jamais bien loin de la folie, de toute façon, dans l'esprit des bien-pensants, de ceux qui se conformaient aux normes.<p>

A l'école, il n'avait pas d'amis. On le regardait avec hauteur et mépris, ou alors, on lui tapait dessus. Il ne savait pas ce qui était pire pour lui d'ailleurs, entre le dédain de ceux qui se croyaient supérieurs ou une brutalité à son égard qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Xenophilius Lovegood était mal mené par ses camarades, et les adultes censés le protéger ne disaient rien. Ils réprimandaient parfois ceux qui le frappaient, mais généralement, après ça, les raclées qu'il devait essuyer devenaient plus violentes encore. De toute évidence, les réprimandes n'étaient pas bien virulentes ou ne devaient pas sonner bien justes, puisqu'elles n'avaient jamais dissuadé quiconque. En réalité, les professeurs avaient même fini par se tourner vers lui, l'enjoignant de changer, de s'adapter. « Faites un effort », disaient-ils. Les autres avaient raison, voilà ce qu'il comprenait. C'était légitime, visiblement, que les autres soient hostiles envers lui. Il n'avait qu'à être comme tout le monde, s'il voulait que ça cesse.

Alors il avait essayé, mais ça lui avait fait encore plus mal. Il ne savait pas comment faire comme tout le monde, lui. Et au bout du compte, il s'était retrouvé plus seul et plus malheureux qu'avant. Au moins, s'il n'avait jamais fait ces satanés efforts que tous s'accordaient à lui demander, il n'aurait pas ressenti le goût si amer de la trahison et la déception. Avant, on le rejetait invariablement, mais il savait à quoi s'en tenir et avait fini par se faire une raison, si tant est qu'on pouvait s'habituer au rejet. Mais à présent qu'il y avait cru, la chute était affreusement douloureuse et pour la première fois de sa vie, il aurait voulu mourir de désespoir.

« Stupide », se répétait-il lorsqu'il repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé, malheureux et en colère contre lui-même. Il avait entendu deux élèves de gryffondor planifier la fabrication d'une potion dopante, afin d'augmenter leurs chances de gagner au quidditch. Bien évidemment, la manoeuvre était parfaitement illégale, aussi complotaient-ils à voix basse dans un recoin de la bibliothèque. Mais Xenophilius les avait entendu, habitué qu'il était à se cacher lui-même du regard des autres élèves. Pour leur potion, ils avaient besoin de racines d'Eleuthérocoque (1), connues pour leur vertu tonifiante. Mais l'Eleuthérocoque était une plante extrêmement rare, qui ne poussait qu'en Sibérie et au Nord de la Chine ; qui plus est, elle ne pouvait être cueillie qu'en automne. Autant dire qu'elle n'était pas à la portée de n'importe quel acheteur, et que l'acquisition de ses racines était réglementée et réservée à des professionnels.

Aussi, les deux maniganceurs en herbe s'interrogeaient-ils sur la possibilité de piller les réserves du Professeur Slughorn, lorsque Xenophilius entrevit soudain l'occasion de se faire apprécier, accepter pour ce qu'il était. Oui, il était fou, on le lui disait bien assez souvent. Il avait même rêvé de se faire des amis, c'était dire qu'il y avait cru, pauvre perdu qu'il était. Il s'était approché timidement, le cœur battant à tout rompre, et avait proposé de leur fournir les ingrédients. Les deux gryffondors l'avaient d'abord pris de haut, ne l'avaient pas cru, mais ils l'avaient finalement mis au défi de les convaincre. Durant les jours suivants, ils avaient discrètement adressé des sourires et des clins d'œil à Xenophilius, qui avait senti son cœur s'emballer. Ces manifestations se voulaient amicales et encourageantes, non ? Il lui était difficile de nommer l'état émotionnel dans lequel il se trouvait, à la fois anxieux du dénouement de cette affaire, mais se raccrochant fermement à cette mission qui le faisait se sentir plus vivant que jamais.

Le père de Xenophilius était apothicaire, et possédait donc les ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrication de toutes les potions imaginables. Mais le jeune garçon savait que corrompre son père était une entreprise impossible. Ce dernier était un homme strict et austère, qui ne dérogeait jamais à ses principes. Alors, Xenophilius avait subtilisé la clé de ses réserves et volé les racines tant convoitées. Et Merlin savait à quel point Monsieur Lovegood s'était retrouvé dans tous ses états, en s'apercevant de leur disparition. Merlin savait, aussi, à quel point Xenophilius en avait été malade. Sur le moment, l'idée lui avait semblé excellente, mais par la suite, il aurait bien effacé l'instant où il avait fait cette folle proposition aux deux gryffondors, et tant pis pour la reconnaissance qu'il souhaitait si ardemment. Toutefois, n'ayant plus le choix, il avait remporté le défi. Il avait continué à feindre l'innocence face au stress paternel, persuadé que sa culpabilité était inscrite sur sa figure tant il tremblait de voir son père ainsi, mais se consolant par la perspective que cela lui permettrait peut-être, enfin, de savoir ce que c'était que d'avoir des copains.

Naïf, idiot, faible… Voilà ce qu'il était. Il devait inspirer la pitié, en fait. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'on le méprisait ou le frappait ? Parce que les gens ne savaient pas faire face à la pitié ? Il était arrivé fièrement avec ses racines, à la reprise de janvier. Mais les deux gryffondors avaient échangé un immense sourire complice, lui avaient arraché son paquet des mains et l'avaient à peine remercié avant de détaler, parlant à qui mieux mieux de la réalisation future de leur potion.

Sa démarche avait été un désastre sans nom, c'était le moins que l'on pouvait dire. Certains élèves pouvaient éventuellement admettre de lui adresser la parole loin du regard des autres, mais il était hors de question pour eux d'assumer un quelconque moment partagé avec lui lorsqu'il y avait du public. Ils ne voulaient rien avoir à faire avec Xenophilius Lovegood, le message était clair. Au moins, les deux gryffondors qu'il avait aidés avaient cessé de l'embêter, ce qui prouvait qu'ils avaient tout de même de la mémoire et une morale. Oui, on se satisfaisait de peu, quand on était à peine mieux considéré qu'un doxy.

Autant dire qu'après ça, il avait prudemment évité toute approche qui aurait pu lui faire éprouver de faux espoirs. Autant dire que son épouse avait dû lutter, avant qu'il n'admette qu'elle pouvait être sincère et que lui aussi, pouvait entretenir une véritable relation affectueuse avec quelqu'un.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ses parents l'aimaient très fort, elle le savait. Trop ? Etait-ce possible d'aimer ses enfants trop fort ? Sa mère lui avait toujours répété à l'envie à quel point elle était belle, quant à son père, il affirmait au monde entier que sa fille était d'une intelligence admirable.

Belle, intelligente… Si elle avait été de nature pessimiste, elle se serait demandée à quoi ça servait, tout ça, quand on était seule ? Quand on n'avait personne avec qui s'amuser et se sentir belle, personne avec qui discuter et se sentir intelligente ?

Elle les entend, les autres. Elle connaît par cœur leurs petits tracas du quotidien. Elle sait tout… Elle entend des noms de parfaits inconnus, et en quelques phrases, c'est comme si elle les connaissait. Leurs histoires de cœur, leurs coups de sang, leurs succès et leurs désillusions… Parce que les gens parlent et ne lui prêtent aucune attention, de toute façon, quand elle est juste à côté et tend l'oreille. Alors elle les écoute – pourquoi s'en priverait-elle ? Ca met du piment dans sa vie, dans son existence de rêveuse.

A force d'être ignorée, Luna Lovegood a appris à se taire et observer. Ou alors elle parle, mais dit des choses que personne ne comprend. Elle a acquis une compréhension du monde et des gens sans pareille, n'en déplaise à ceux qui se moquent.

Au début, elle avait souffert de son exclusion, évidemment. Petite fille, elle aurait aimé oublier ce chagrin permanent qui lui comprimait le coeur, ne pas avoir aussi douloureusement conscience qu'elle n'était pas comme « eux ». Elle était allée à l'école primaire moldue, parce que sa mère était d'origine non sorcière et y tenait. Ca avait d'ailleurs été un des plus importants sujets de discorde entre ses parents, car son père voulait la préserver le plus longtemps possible du contact des autres enfants, alors que sa mère jugeait que ce n'était pas sain. Sa mère avait gagné ce combat-là, et Luna admettait aujourd'hui sans mal le bien-fondé de sa décision, même si elle n'avait pas été très heureuse durant ces années.

Durant ces années, parfois, Luna se demandait si elle était véritablement humaine, puisqu'elle ne partageait rien de ce qui faisait la vie de ses camarades. Leurs émotions à vif d'enfants, les « secrets » qui se colportaient à travers toute l'école en un rien de temps, tout ça lui était inconnu. Elle, elle était calme, posée, silencieuse. Mais tellement triste… Et puis, comme c'était insoutenable, elle avait fini par se réfugier dans son imagination. Ses rêves étaient beaux, et dans le secret de ce qui fleurissait dans son esprit, elle se sentait bien.

Et puis, son père ne l'avait-il pas poussée dans cette voie ? Dès son plus jeune âge, il lui racontait des histoires dont les héros étaient des créatures incroyables. Il la mettait en garde pour qu'elle se méfie de certaines bestioles néfastes, et l'encourageait pour qu'elle s'intéresse à des espèces aux pouvoirs impressionnants. Et puis, il inventait des récits extraordinaires, pour lui expliquer le monde qui l'entourait. Et Luna riait, de son rire clair de petite fille, affirmant avec conviction : « mais non, papa, ça n'existe pas, c'est pas possible ! » Elle se référait à ce que disaient ses camarades à l'école et en avait déduit que, tout ce qui semblait fantastique était faux, inventé uniquement pour faire rêver les petits enfants.

« Mais si, ça existe, il suffit d'ouvrir ton esprit », lui répétait-il inlassablement. Il semblait y croire vraiment, et ses histoires étaient jolies. Alors sans y penser, sans véritablement s'en rendre compte, elle l'avait laissé parler de plus en plus longtemps, elle en redemandait et fermait les yeux… Petit à petit, elle était entrée dans son monde et s'y était sentie à sa place. Une fois ceci fait, elle avait passé de bien meilleures années scolaires. Oui, même Poudlard – surtout Poudlard devrait-elle dire, où elle avait pourtant eu vent de bon nombre de moqueries à son égard, avait été agréable. Le château était magique et appelait au rêve en permanence. Loufoca était toujours décalée par rapport à ses condisciples, oui, mais toujours positive, aussi, dans sa relation aux choses et aux gens.

Quant à sa mère, cette dernière n'avait rien trouvé à redire aux fantaisies de son mari. C'était une aventurière, et elle aussi, à sa manière, avait ouvert sa fille à l'étrangeté. Fille de moldus, elle s'était prise de passion, dès l'arrivée de sa lettre de Poudlard, pour les possibilités que lui offrait le monde de la sorcellerie. Ainsi, elle avait été connue pour ses nombreuses expériences, tant en sortilèges qu'en potions, pour lesquelles elle semblait ne jamais manquer d'idées. Mais elle aimait également partir en voyage. Régulièrement, sur une impulsion, elle se levait le matin, préparait un sac de provisions pour quelques jours et s'en allait à la découverte de villages sorciers méconnus. Grâce au transplanage, elle se rendait facilement à la rencontre de peuples pratiquant une magie plus ancestrale en Afrique, en Amérique ou en Asie.

De fait, les sensations du transplanage n'avaient plus de secret pour Luna depuis bien longtemps. Très tôt, Madame Lovegood avait emmené sa fille en escorte avec elle, lui faisant découvrir sans cesse de nouveaux savoir-faire, insistant sur tout ce que les autres avaient à leur apprendre. Et Luna se tenait là, silencieuse et attentive, de plus en plus passionnée au fil du temps.

Alors bien sûr, lorsque sa mère était morte, Luna avait cru qu'elle ne se remettrait jamais de tant de chagrin. Elle avait pleuré des jours et des jours, elle qui avait l'impression de ne plus avoir laissé ses larmes couler depuis longtemps. Mais son père avait été extrêmement présent, et tous deux, unis, avaient construit autour d'eux une bulle dans laquelle ils se sentaient bien.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il l'avait protégé, sa fille. S'il n'en avait tenu qu'à lui, il l'aurait volontiers gardé dans un cocon auprès de lui pour empêcher toute possible attaque du monde extérieur.

Lorsqu'elle était entrée en première année à Poudlard, il lui écrivait tous les jours. Pour lui raconter de nouvelles histoires, lui dire qu'il pensait à elle, lui faire part en avant-première de ce qu'il allait publier dans le Chicaneur… Il lui demandait de ses nouvelles, aussi. Mais dans ses réponses, elle ne parlait jamais de son quotidien à l'école. Elle s'attachait seulement à prolonger le rêve, lui faisant part des extraordinaires découvertes qu'elle avait dénichées dans les livres de l'impressionnante bibliothèque de Poudlard. Alors Xenophilius n'avait pas insisté, ne se rappelant que trop bien de sa propre enfance, comprenant que son silence était plus parlant que bien des mots.

Un jour, le Professeur Flitwick, le directeur de serdaigle (maison dont sa fille et lui se sentaient si proches), lui avait écrit. Il lui avait fait part des difficultés d'intégration de Luna. Il lui avait dit, aussi, qu'il avait remarqué les courriers quotidiens qu'il lui adressait. Et enfin, il lui avait suggéré de lui écrire moins souvent, de lui laisser plus d'espace pour qu'elle puisse évoluer parmi ses camarades. « Votre fille a besoin de se détacher de la maison pour trouver sa place au château », affirmait-il.

C'était de sa faute, alors, si sa Luna n'avait pas d'amis ? Xenophilius n'en croyait pas un traître mot, et cette lettre n'avait fait que raviver ses propres souvenirs d'enfance, émaillés des discours de professeurs qui ne comprenaient pas son désarroi. Filius Flitwick se trompait. Nul autre que lui n'était plus apte à aider sa fille à supporter sa solitude !

Petit à petit, cependant, il avait espacé ses courriers. Luna grandissait, et elle lui avait fait comprendre, avec toute la douceur qui la caractérisait, que recevoir une lettre par jour lui pesait. En revanche, elle voulait à tout prix s'abonner au Chicaneur, pour le recevoir chaque matin du bec d'un hibou. « Comme ça, tu seras avec moi en permanence », avait-elle affirmé avec force et gentillesse. Xenophilius s'était demandé si elle avait eu peur de le blesser en lui demandant de moins écrire, et si cet abonnement à son journal n'était pas un moyen de se rattraper. Mais à bien y réfléchir, derrière son sourire resplendissant, Luna faisait rarement des choses dont elle n'avait pas envie, et ne disait presque jamais des choses qu'elle ne pensait pas.

Ainsi les jours, les mois, les années, s'étaient écoulés tranquillement, rythmés par les vacances et le retour de Luna à la maison. Mais, lorsque sa fille entra en quatrième année, les choses changèrent avec une rapidité déconcertante.

Ca avait commencé par un nom, qui revenait parfois dans ses courriers. Ginny Weasley, gryffondor au caractère visiblement bien trempé, lui adressait parfois la parole. Jusqu'ici, Xenophilius n'y avait guère prêté attention. Après tout, combien de camarades lui avaient adressé la parole, à lui ? Ca ne voulait rien dire. Il n'était pour autant devenu ami avec aucun d'entre eux.

Mais ensuite, il y avait eu le grand frère, Ronald, que Luna trouvait drôle et sympathique. Puis Hermione Granger, apparemment beaucoup trop rationnelle et terre à terre, mais dont Luna percevait la profonde humanité malgré tout. Mais surtout, surtout… Harry Potter.

Et là, Xenophilius s'était inquiété. Sa Luna était d'une gentillesse sans égal, et il en était profondément fier. Elle ne rejetait personne, pas même ceux qui la rejetaient. Oh non, malgré les apparences, elle n'était pas naïve. Elle était même au contraire très lucide. Mais elle était toujours avenante et naturelle, comme si le monde entier lui souriait en permanence. Oui, Xenophilius aurait pu passer des heures à louer ses qualités. Mais pour autant, il ne s'agissait pas qu'elle aille s'impliquer dans des histoires qui la mettraient en difficulté !

Pourtant, il croyait Harry Potter, vraiment, lorsqu'il jurait du retour de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Il le croyait, pas seulement parce qu'il avait une tendance à croire tous ceux que l'opinion publique faisait passer pour des fous, mais parce que son instinct lui faisait ressentir toute la sincérité de ce gamin. Encore un môme perdu que l'on préférait mettre à l'écart plutôt que d'essayer de le comprendre…

Mais il était tout de même inquiet pour Luna. Sa gentillesse la pousserait sûrement à vouloir l'aider, à vouloir défendre ce héros que tous rejetaient à la première occasion. Elle avait le sens de la justice, Luna. Mais Harry Potter avait le sens des ennuis, ce n'était un secret pour personne. Sa fille lui avait raconté qu'il s'était trouvé mêlé à une histoire de chambre des secrets et de basilic lorsqu'elle était en première année. Et puis, il n'y avait qu'à repenser au tournoi des trois sorciers. Nul ne savait exactement comment tout cela avait fini, mais Harry Potter n'aurait pas dû s'y trouver, ça, c'était une certitude.

Néanmoins, lorsque Luna lui avait demandé de publier l'interview du Survivant par Rita Skeeter, c'est tout naturellement qu'il avait accepté. Il partageait l'opinion de sa fille, et puis, cette dernière était tellement enjouée… Encore plus que d'habitude. Ca faisait tellement plaisir à voir.

Lorsqu'elle était revenue pour les vacances d'été, elle n'avait rien perdu de cette gaieté. Pourtant, elle avait vraisemblablement été mêlée à une bataille qui aurait pu être traumatisante… Mais pas un signe de quelconques séquelles, cependant. Toujours son doux sourire, sa sérénité à toute épreuve, ainsi que son naturel à la fois franc et ouvert. Oui, mais ce n'était pas tout. Il y avait en plus Ginny, Ronald, Hermione, Harry… Et Neville, un autre garçon pour lequel Luna ressentait apparemment beaucoup de sympathie. Il y avait les photos, dans sa chambre, et ce mot dont elle se délectait… Amis.

Que personne ne se méprenne, Xenophilius était heureux pour sa fille. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Mais à sa grande honte, ce bonheur n'était pas total… Il avait fait de son mieux, mais il n'avait pu lutter contre ce petit pincement au cœur qui le prenait lorsque Luna parlait de ses 'amis. Il n'était plus le centre de son univers, désormais…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Elle avait dit la vérité à son père. Lorsqu'elle recevait le Chicaneur chaque matin, c'était un peu comme s'il était à ses côtés, mais sans toute la charge d'émotions contenue dans une lettre. Car elle avait beau s'être habituée au personnage de Loufoca que lui avait collé les autres (elle y souscrivait, même), elle préférait cependant qu'une missive ne lui rappelle pas chaque jour qu'elle était à part. Et puis, elle avait envie de grandir un peu, aussi.

Elle ne savait pas exactement comment les choses avaient changé, durant sa quatrième année. Ou plutôt si, elle savait. Elle avait vu Harry Potter, et presque instantanément, sa profonde détresse et son mal de vivre lui avaient sauté à la figure. Il y avait les journaux et les gens, qui ne croyaient pas ce qu'il disait. Elle était allée vers lui, avait pris position de son côté, et il ne l'avait pas repoussé. Puis il y avait eu Ombrage et ses privations de liberté. Là, elle avait intégré l'Armée de Dumbledore, et pour la première fois de sa vie, avait compris pourquoi les autres aspiraient tant à faire partie d'un groupe d'amis. C'était si unique, si fort, si… indescriptible !

En y réfléchissant bien, c'était dans le malheur que s'étaient faites ces rencontres si fabuleuses. Mais en y réfléchissant encore mieux, ça n'avait rien de bien étonnant. Souvent, Luna s'était dit dans son fort intérieur que la seule chose qu'elle savait probablement faire était d'apporter un peu de réconfort aux gens. Pour le reste…

Evidemment, elle aurait tout fait pour ses amis. La bataille au Département des Mystères en quatrième année avait été effrayante, mais quelque part, elle s'était sentie plus forte que jamais, comme si cette solidarité avec les gryffondors lui avait fait pousser des ailes, la rendant invulnérable. Malheureusement, l'issue avait été fatale pour le parrain de Harry, et à ce moment-là, elle s'était sentie si proche de son camarade en deuil… Il avait passé une année si éprouvante… Pas que cette année, d'ailleurs. Il avait grandi sans ses parents, c'était évident qu'il avait dû terriblement souffrir. Pour sa part, elle se considérait très chanceuse d'avoir encore son papa.

En cinquième année, l'A.D. lui avait horriblement manquée. Toutefois, elle avait remarqué un changement notable : elle se sentait bien moins seule. Ginny venait la voir plus régulièrement qu'avant. Quant à Harry, Ron et Hermione, elle les croisait de temps en temps et tous trois lui témoignaient beaucoup de sympathie, ce qui lui aurait paru inimaginable il y a encore quelques mois. Harry l'avait même invitée à la fête de Noël de Slughorn, elle entre toutes ! C'était purement incroyable.

D'ailleurs, elle espérait que Ron et Hermione se trouveraient bientôt, car Luna trépignait presque de les voir se chercher ainsi (elle qui pourtant n'était pas du genre à se montrer impatiente).

Quant à Neville, même si elle ne le côtoyait quasiment jamais, elle se sentait très proche de lui en pensées. Et preuve en était ce qu'il s'était passé à la fin de l'année : lorsque leur galion avait chauffé, l'un comme l'autre s'étaient précipités, et Luna avait lu dans les yeux de son camarade qu'à ce simple appel d'entraide, lui aussi se sentait à nouveau plus vivant.

Ensuite… Ensuite, les choses avaient été dramatiques. La mort de Dumbledore d'abord, puis la chute du Ministère de la Magie… Comment espérer un futur heureux avec ça ? Mais Luna s'était soudain retrouvée, par la force des choses, propulsée à la tête de la résistance de Poudlard, en première ligne pour faire face à Rogue et aux Carrow. Parfois, elle se demandait ce qu'elle faisait aux côtés de l'intrépide Ginny, et d'un Neville Londubat devenu un leader si convainquant. Mais ses questions ne duraient jamais bien longtemps, parce qu'il fallait agir. Et que pour une fois, elle se sentait exister aux yeux de quelqu'un d'autre que ceux de son père.

Son père… En ce moment, elle essayait de ne pas trop penser à lui, à celui qui avait pourtant été si souvent une source de consolation lorsqu'elle se sentait un peu triste. Mais là, penser à lui faisait trop mal. Prisonnière dans la cave des Malefoy depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant (on perdait le compte du temps lorsqu'on était captif dans un endroit en permanence obscur où les journées se ressemblaient toutes), elle ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il allait bien, et qu'il serait fort. Mais elle en était sûre… Il le serait. Par son esprit, elle tentait de lui envoyer tout le soutien nécessaire et elle savait qu'il le sentait.

Quant à elle, elle tenait bon. Elle se portait même plutôt bien, compte tenu des circonstances et des horreurs qui se passaient au-dehors. Elle au moins, n'était pas seule (contrairement à son papa). Ollivander était avec elle et ça l'aidait beaucoup. Quand elle pensait que lui était ici depuis plus d'un an, qu'il avait été largement torturé… En comparaison, elle s'estimait relativement épargnée. Et puis, il était de bonne compagnie. Un peu décalé à sa manière, mais surtout passionné par son métier. Luna adorait discuter avec lui.

En plus, elle était persuadée que les autres continuaient à se battre. Là-bas, à Poudlard, mais bien au-delà également. Elle croyait en eux. Elle leur envoyait sa force, à eux aussi.

Il fallait qu'elle tienne. Il fallait que son père soit fort. Il fallait qu'ils s'en sortent, tous. Mais surtout, il ne fallait pas qu'ils capturent Harry…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il avait eu raison de s'inquiéter de l'implication de sa fille autour du Survivant. Ils avaient enlevé sa Luna.

Faire de la résistance avec le Chicaneur n'avait pas été difficile, dans un premier temps. Il était sincèrement du côté de Potter depuis le début, après tout. Et puis, ainsi, il était en lien avec Luna qui se battait courageusement de son côté, à Poudlard.

En revanche, ce qu'il était prêt à faire pour le bien du monde sorcier s'arrêtait dès lors que l'on touchait à sa fille. Aussi, il n'avait pas considéré le changement de ligne éditoriale de son journal comme une trahison.

Mais là, cependant, il franchissait un autre cap…

Il ne savait pas si Luna l'aurait approuvé. En réalité, s'il y réfléchissait vraiment, il se disait que probablement non. Mais que devrait-il faire d'autre ? Quel genre de père serait-il s'il ne cherchait pas à la sauver à tout prix ?

Si gentille, si douce, si compréhensive, si compatissante… Non, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, c'est toute sa vie qui s'effondrerait sinon.

Potter était là avec ses deux amis, pour lui demander des renseignements à propos de choses qui lui semblaient tellement loin de ses préoccupations. Les mangemorts tout juste arrivés chez lui venaient de lui promettre qu'il reverrait sa Luna s'il le leur ramenait. Encore une fois : Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

Alors il se dépêcha de se frayer un chemin dans les décombres de l'explosion qui venait de se produire, pour aller chercher « l'ennemi public numéro un » le plus vite possible. C'était vital, il le fallait… Merlin qu'il se sentait mal. Une envie de vomir permanente lui comprimait le ventre et le cœur depuis qu'il avait averti le Ministère. Durant quelques fractions de secondes, il se disait qu'il aurait dû suivre sa première intuition et ne pas laisser entrer Potter chez lui. Mais nul doute que s'il lui avait claqué la porte au nez comme il l'avait d'abord envisagé, il se serait puni à la manière d'un elfe de maison pour ne pas avoir saisi sa chance de sauver sa Luna. Sa Luna, qui était retenue captive… Qu'étaient-ils en train de lui faire subir ? Que penserait-elle du fait qu'il ait dénoncé Potter ? Que vaudrait-il encore en tant qu'homme, après cet acte désespéré ?

Mais bientôt, toutes ces questions ne purent plus se bousculer en lui. Il entendit la fille – Hermione Granger, d'après les photos de Luna – prononcer un sort dont il avait peine à croire que c'était réel. Mais ça l'était, et avant que celui-ci ne le frappe de plein fouet, il n'eut qu'un infime instant pour appeler à lui l'image du visage de sa fille et se demander ce qu'ils allaient devenir.

Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étaient enfuis. Xenophilius était victime d'un sortilège d'oubliette et à la merci des mangemorts. Dans la cave des Malefoy, Luna s'éveilla en sursaut, prise d'une nausée aussi soudaine qu'inattendue, en proie à une angoisse qu'elle n'avait encore jamais éprouvée.

Qu'allaient-ils devenir ?

* * *

><p>1) Cette plante existe véritablement. C'est fou ce qu'on apprend en cherchant des infos pour l'écriture de fanfictions !<p>

Bon, et bien, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Je serais très heureuse et intéressée par votre avis, si vous souhaitez me laisser un petit mot.

A bientôt !


End file.
